


Alley

by AlexK



Series: Cat-and-Mouse [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexK/pseuds/AlexK
Summary: Steve clearly isn’t thinking clearly if he’s letting Billy Hargrove blow him in an alley behind a club.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Cat-and-Mouse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587697
Kudos: 50





	Alley

The sound of the bass from the speakers in The Glasshouse is loud enough that Steve is sure he can heard his heart shudder with every beat of the thump thump thump thump. Last he saw Nancy and Jonathan had disappeared into the crowd and the only person he can see is Billy who is reenacting a very terrible, very drunk version of Jon Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever_. He realises that the two girls that Billy’s dancing between aren’t strangers, but Robin and Heather. Billy’s got this ridiculous look of marked concentration on his face that he tends to get when he’s very drunk and trying to make a point, and if Steve was thinking too deeply, he’d be embarrassed that he knows that face so well.

Instead, he turns away before his brain starts thinking too much and before Billy realises that he’s staring. Billy’s strange like that. He’s always doing things that should make him look absolutely ridiculous, but he manages to pull it off. That 1980s hypermasculine posturing, the tongue thing, the eyebrows. It’s all so much in a way that’s too dumb to take seriously, and yet….

Steve looks back up and realises that Billy has noticed him anyway. He’s mouthing something at him. Or maybe he’s shouting. Steve can’t tell over the noise. He realises Billy is motioning towards the door and heads towards the entrance, making his way through the maze of sweaty college bodies with no rhythm. He takes a while working his way to the exit, and by the time he’s out, at the alley behind the club, Billy is already leaning against the wall with a cigarette between his lips.

“Hey, pretty boy.”

Steve rolls his eyes, but still lets Billy drag him into his space.

“You’re drunk,” he says. Although it’s not a proper complaint.

“You’re hot.”

Steve breathes in. “You smell like weed.” When did Billy even get the chance to get high? They came to the club together. He stops thinking when he feels Billy’s tongue lick up his next and he shudders. This is such a fucking bad idea.

Look, Steve has enough self-preservation to recognise that this thing, whatever it is, probably isn’t going to end well. But he and Billy have been fooling around for a few weeks now and it’s the most satisfying sex of his entire life even though it's been just handjobs and blowjobs and that one time that Billy spent an hour eating him out and making him cum like three times. He was sure it was going to make their living situation much weirder, but it’s just made it easier. Now instead of sniping at each other when things get too tense in their too-small apartment, they just end up making out. Billy’s still annoying, and gross, but the hotness – which he gets to enjoy now – offsets that so it’s hard to remember why the annoying stuff is annoying when Billy’s got a tongue up his ass.

Billy pushes him up against the wall and he’s on Steve so quickly, Steve doesn’t even get to prepare for the tongue in his mouth, he’s only able to gasp into Billy’s mouth in response. He kind of hates the way his body just always responds to Billy, like he's needy and out-of-control. But, Billy’s kisses are so disturbingly hot and Steve begins to worry he’s going to come in his pants when he feels Billy’s hand palming his erection through his too-tight jeans. He’d deny the whimper that left his mouth when Billy moves his hand.

“Easy, babe. I’m just trying to get a better angle.”

“Don’t call me – ” He doesn’t have to time to think about finishing that sentence before he felt a hand inside his trousers. How did that happen? He can feel himself rutting against it to increase the friction. And suddenly he feels hot all over and wants to take his skin off. Billy’s hand is off his dick again – why, goddamn – and Steve is confused about what’s happening until he realises that Billy is kneeling before him and spitting on his dick. Wait – when did he lose his jeans? Billy’s ability to get people out of their clothes is a superpower and Steve clearly isn’t thinking clearly if he’s letting Billy blow him in the alley behind a club. Jesus Christ, this is out of control. 

He definitely loses any potential to think clearly when he feels Billy’s wet, hot mouth on his dick and he has to put his hand across his mouth and bite down to stop from saying something stupid like _yes, right there, that’s so good_. Or, _Oh god, I love how you make me feel._ He feels Billy nibble at the head and ruts up into his with dangerous force.

“Easy there, boy!”

He takes his hand down from his mouth to look down, trying to muster up a glare but he doesn’t know how scary he looks panting and heaving against a wall with his jeans around his ankles. Billy grins up at him and licks his ball and Steve has to close his eyes, he knows he’s going to come soon. He feels Billy’s finger making their way up his ass, feels that wet tongue moving from his shaft to his balls to the head of his dick and – oh fuck, Billy’s finger is in his and before could protest he feels himself coming so hard he has to bite his tongue to keep from shouting and he’s sure he can taste blood now in his mouth.

He just got off in a darkened alley like a hobo. He looks down at Billy who doesn’t look the least bit embarrassed despite the cum all over his face. Billy gets up, not breaking eye-contact with Steve, wipes the cup from his chin with his hand and then puts his entire hand in his mouth – licking all the fingers. Jesus Christ, he’ll be the death of me, Steve thinks. He takes his fingers out of his mouth with an obscene and Steve is both turned out and grossed out. And why is his dick twitching, he just came!

“Did you know you make this adorable face like a puppy when you cum.”

Steve could feel his cheeks blushing. “Fuck you.” But there’s no heat behind it. Billy leans in and kisses him, with too much tongue and it’s not until he feels Billy chuckling against him that Steve realises that the taste on his lips is his own cum and not Billy’s saliva. He pushes Billy off, wiping at his mouth.

“Gross, you’re such an asshole.”

In his head he’s thinking, _I can’t believe I like you._

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a series now?


End file.
